love sannin
by kurama no yokay
Summary: maaf gak pandai bikin ringkasan
1. Chapter 1

**Love sannin **

**NARUTO BUKAN PUNYAKU TAPI PUNYA : om MK**

Hari yang cerah di konoha gakure tampak di atas gedung terdapat seorang pria bersama seekor katak sang pria berambut jabrik berwarna pirang bermata seperti samudra mengenakan jubah putih bermotif api dibagian bawah sedang kan di bagian punggu tertulis _Yondaime hokage, _sedang kan sang katak berwarna hijau dengan lingkaran berwarna hitam dimatanya sedang berdiskusi tentang sesuatu "fukasaku sense aku ingin membicarakan soal pelatihan" sang katak tampak sedang berpikir lalu menjawab "pelatihan apa minato " kata sang katak "aku ingin agar kelak kau mengajarkan teknik sage mode pada naruto saat dia siap sense" semilir angin mulai berhembus "baik aku akan mengajarkan pada dia saat dia sudah siab menerima pelatihan sage mode" sang pria pun tersenyum "terima kasi sense"

**12 TAHUN KEMUDIAN**

"cepatlah Ero sennin ajari aku jutsu yang kuat dan dapat aku gunakan untuk final ujian cunnin" pinta sang bocah yang mengenakan jaket oren dan biru berambut jabrik berwana pirang cerah seperti sinar mata hari bermata biru sedang kan yang di panggil sedang menahan emosi untuk tidak menghajar bocah yang ada di depannya itu" sabarlah gaki aku akan mengajarkanmu kuchiyosai no jutsu"jiraya pun memperaktekkan dengan cara memmanggil seekor katak "sebelum ku mengajarimu tulis namamu di kontrak memanggil ini dengan darahmu" sambil menyerahkan gulir besar yg ada di punggungnya "baiklah akankulakukan" "sekarang kau coba" printah jiraiya"baiklah kuchiyosai no jutsu " 'pop' setelah asab putih hilang jiraiya Cuma bisa diam dalam hitungan berapa detik "KEMANA KAU GAKI"

**sementara ditempat lain**

'pop' "selamat datang Naruto chan" sapa seekor kataktua hijau keciL "Eh dimana aku" "kau ada di gunung myobuki tempat dimana kau akan melakukan pelatihanm" terangnya sambil tersenyum "eh pelatihan seinngatku aku sedang berlatih untuk finnal ujian cunnin satu bulan lagi bersama erosennin" terang naruto "apa jiraya boy tidak memberitaumu kalo kau akan menjalani pelatiha senjusu" "apa itu senjutsudan siapa kau?" tanya naruto katak itu pun menghela napas "maaf soal itu aku fukasaku salah satu tetua di sini dan soal senjutsu merupakan energi yang berasal dari alam atau kata lain merupakan energi alam yang memberikan pengguna kekuatan bila di gabungkan dengan ninjutsu,taijutsu,genjutsu akan meningkatkan dampak yang besar pada lawan tapi bila kau takbisa menggendalikan senjutsu kau akan berubah menjadi seperti dibelakangmu" fukasaku menunjuk patung katak yang ada di belakan naruto narutopun mengikuti arah yang di tunjukan fukasaku "apa separah itukan kalo aku gagal" tanya naruto "iya dan pelatihan ini akan bembutuhkan waktu bahkan sampai bertahun tahun" terang fukasaku skalilagi "APA brtahun tahun aku takpuny waktu selama itu sedangkan ujian cunnin akan dilakukan satu bulan lagi mana bisa aku untuk menepati janjiku kepada hinata" tangan naruto mengepal hingga buku jari menjadi putihdansuara naruto memelan pada bagian ahkir "memang janji apa naruto chan" tanya sang katak "aku berjanji pada saat babak kedua ujian cunnin saat dia melawan sepupunya neji dandia kalah neji hampir membunuhnya "

***FLASBACK ON***

"sudahlah menyerah saja Hinata sama kau ditakdirkan kalah"kata neji dengan di ringi tatapan dingin dan merendahkan kepada sang lawan "aku-t-idak-a-kan-menyerah#uhukkarena itu jalan ninjaku"walaupun susah payah hinata tetab berusaha melawan sementara di tribun naruto hanya menatab tak percaya apa yg terjadi "baik lah kalo itu keputusanmu" nejipun melancarkan serangan jukken sasarannya adalah organ vital hinata yaitu jantung sebelum serangan mengenai sasaran neji sudah dihentikan oleh kakkasi,kurenai,asuma dan myito Guy sedangkan naruto entah kapan sudah menangkab hinata yang tak sadarkan diri "MEDIS CEPATLAH ADA YANG MEMPERKLUKAN PERTOLONGAN" teriak naruto tak berselang lama ninja medispun datang dan membawa hinata menuju rumah sakit "itu akibatnya bila dia menentang takdir" kata neji datar sedangkan naruto yang mendengarnyapun tak tahan lagi "kau sungguh brengsek membuat saudaramu sampai seperti itu" kata naruto dengan emosi "memang kenapa dia sudah ditakdirkan kalah disini dia lemah meupakan aib bagi klan hyuga karena memiliki ahliwaris yg lemah" tanpa di sadari naruto mata naruto sudah berubah menjadi merah dan ada garis vertikal (mata kurama kalo tidak tau) naruto melangkah kedepan kakasi yang tau perubahan naruto langsung beraksi "naruto tenang lah yakinlah bahwa hinata akan baik baik saja" sementara kurenai,Guy,asuma memandang kakasi yg panik naruto mengambil darah hinata yg ada dilantai "dengan darah ini aku berjanji pada hinata akan mengalah kanmu" "terserah" dengan angkuh neji kembali keteribun naruto juga kembali ketribun jonnin yg menghentikan neji sunsin keatas lalu menanyai kakasi "kakasi sanpai memang kenapa kau tadi terlihat panik sekali" kakasi mengambil napas lalu menjawab "kurenai,asuma ,Guy apa kau tidak melihat mata naruto tadi" " tidak memang ada apa kakasi" jawab asuma "naruto dia termakan emosinya matanya berubah menjadi seperti kyuby" "pantas kau panik sekali" kata Guy "Hm tapi tenang dia masih bisa mengendalikan diri"

***FLASBACK OFF***

"begitulah ceritanya " naruto selesai bercerita langsung mengarahkan pandangan nya pada langit sementara naruto memandang langit fugasaku sedang melihatny 'bagus dia memiliki tekat yang kuat untuk membela yg lemah dia memang anaku minato' setelah selesai dia memanggil naruto dan sukses membuyarkan lamunan naruto "naruto aku akan mengajarimu sage mode soal berapa lama tergantung tekatmu seberapa kuat " setelah mendengar itu tiba tiba fugasaku dapat melihat api tekat yg terpancar di dalam naruto berkobar liar 'tekat yg membara' "aku akan berusaha sense" kata naruto " tapi sebelum itu aku akan mengetes kemampuan mu naruto sekarang lawan aku" tantang sang katak " kau yakin sense" dan jijawab anggukan "baik lah taju kage bunshin nojutsu" naruto membuat tujuh tiruan dirinya 'hebat genin dapat membuat jutsu tingkat jonnin kau memang keturunan kushina' lalu menyerang fugasaku tapi berhasil di tangkisnya ketuju bunshin dapat di kalah kan "belom selesai " naruto dengan empat bunshin menyerang fugasaku secara bersamaan tapi itu tidak cukub semuanya dapat di kalahkan dengan mudah.

"JIRAYA APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN HA MENGIRIM DIA KESINI DIA BELUM SIAB SAMA SEKALI TAYJUTSU SANGAT MENYEDIHKAN,NINJUTSU SANGAT MINIM MEMANG APA YG KAU PIKIRKAN HA"marah fugasaku pada sang murit sementara jiraya Cuma menundukan kepala sambil menutub telinga karena kerasnya teriakan sang sense itu "aku Cuma menyuruhnya mentanda tangani kontrak Cuma itu" fugasaku menghela napas "ini akan menjadi sangat berat tapi ada masalah lain" nada bicara fugasaku menjadi serius dan jiraiya tau itu adalah bukan main main "apa itu" raut muka jiraiya menjadi serius

KANTOR HOKAGE

Terlihat dikantor Hokage terdapat pria tua dengan janggut putih mengenakan pakaian hokage sedang 'bertarung' dengan 'musuh' terkuat bagi para kage yaitu dokumen yang menggunung dimeja kerja setiab hari gunungan kertas itu tiab hari semakin bertambah tabi bukan itu aja yang dipikirkan oleh sang _sandaime hokage_ dia juga memikirkan sang cucu penggantinya yang satu minggu ini hilang tanpa kabar "naruto kemana pergimu" guman sarutobi hiruzen "memikirkan naruto sense" dia sudah tau siapa itu "iya apa ini ulahmu jiraya" mata sang kage lalu di tujukan pada jendela dimana sosok itu berada "tidak sepenuhnya ulahku sense" "dimana dia sekarang jiraya" tanya sang pria tua jiraya berubah serius sarutobi pun tau itu "ada masalah mengenai dia" "masalah apa" sarutobi menunggu penjelasan nya jiraya menarik napas untuk menjelaskan nya "naruto di tubuhnya penuh dengan segel di-" tapi sebelum selesai dia menjelaskan sudah dipotong oleh teriakan murka pria tua yg ada didepannya itu "KAUBILANG APA" jiraya menutub kuping nya dan merutuk didalam hati "tenang sense biaraku menjelaskan nya dulu" "hah lanjutkan" suruhnya "dia bagaikan gudang segel itu menjelaskan kenapa dia tidak 'normal' segel dipasang mulai dari segel untuk menghambat pertumbuhan,sagel untuk mengambat agar dia sulit menerima pengetahuan itu yang mengakibatkan dia sedikit'baka' dan ada beberapa segel yang berbahaya dan segel lain tapi tenang semua segel itu sudah lenyab pada naruto Cuma segel yang dibuat minato untuk menahan biju tetab ditubuhnya" sautobi memijat pangkal hidungnya "kautau siapa dalang dari semua ini jiraya" " tidak sense tapi aku mencurigai seseorang" itu menarik perhatiannya "siapa" "Danzo" sarutobi mulai murka "tenang itu hanya dugaanku" sarutobi menghelanapas "jadi dimana dia sekarang" tumbuh seringai diwajah sang sannnin "dia aman aku pastikan kau akan terkejut dan jangan sampai kena serangan jantung" sarutodi pun penasaran dia tau betul sifat murit yang satu ini "baiklah kita kebisnis yang lain" seringai ero muncul diwajah tua sang hokage jiraya yang tau apa maksutnnya juga mengeluarkan halyang sama "aku sudah mulai sense tinggal sedikitlagi " tawa menyimpang mulai terdengar dari ruangan itu.

RUMAH SAKIT KONOHA

Dikamar yang bernuangsa putih terlihat seorang gadis yang tengah tertidur dikasur rumah sakit dia mempunyai rambut indigo pendek dengan anak rambut yang panjang membingkai wajahnya memiliki warna mata lavender menenanngkan layaknya sinar rembulan yang sedikit demisedikit mulai terbuka setelah terbuka rasa sakit mulai menjalar ditubuhnya tapi dia menghiraukan itu "ini di rumah sakitya"lirihnya "aku kurang kuat ak-" pintu terketuk dan suara terdengar itu sukses menyadarkan hinata "bolehkah aku masuk hinata" hinata mengenal suara itu " silahkan sense pintu tidak terkunci" kurenai pun masuk menemui murit perempuan satu satunya di tim 8 itu "ada apa sense" kurenai hanya tersenyum " aku hanya menjengukmu hinata bagai mana kabarmu" hinata tesenyum "aku baik sense Cuma beberapa minggu lagi aku keluar" hening sampai hinata mulai berbicaralagi "sense" "iya" " apa aku hanya menjadi beban selama ini" kurenai membelalakkan mata lalu dengan cepat menyanggah nya "kau salah hinata" "tap-" " kau bukan beban hinata kau itu kuat ingat itu kau bukan beban mungkin naruto akan kecewa melihatmu seperti ini" kurenai tersenyum dan sukses menempatkan rona merah di pipi cabinya kurenai mulai cekikikan melihatnya "baik hinata semoga lekas sembuh" "haik sense" kurenai pun meninggalkan kamar hinata "aku akan berjuang agar menjadi kuat".

MYOBUKI

Terdengar langkah kaki dari seorang yang sedang berlari dengan telapak tangan menyatu dapat terdengar tarikan napas yang tersengal sengal dari orang itu tiba tiba#plak "itai" ucabnya saat dia coba bangun "sekali lagi" pinta orang itu kepada orang yang memukulnya tadi "baiklah kalo itu keinginanmu waktumu sudah tidak banyak lagi naruto chan" terang sang katak sambil terengahengah "ayo mulai lagi sense".

**#Sekian dulu maaf kalo jelek maklum baru pemula heheh#plak **

**Mohon keritik dan saran ya **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

HELLO KURAMA NO YOKAI kembali #plak *dilempar naruto pakek ember karena berisik*

NARUTO: dasar berisik ganggu orang latihan

AUTHOR:emang kau tak berisik apa he

NARUTO :kau lebih berisik

AUTHOR: kau

Hinata : udah hentikan naruto kurama ini bulan puasa

Narukura: maaf kami khilab

Hinata : ^_^

#abaikan saja mereka

**NARUTO BUKAN PUNYAKU TAPI PUNYA OM MK**

**Sebelum nya**

MYOBUKI

Terdengar langkah kaki dari seorang yang sedang berlari dengan telapak tangan menyatu dapat terdengar tarikan napas yang tersengal sengal dari orang itu tiba tiba#plak

"itai" ucabnya saat dia coba bangun

"sekali lagi" pinta orang itu kepada orang yang memukulnya tadi

"baiklah kalo itu keinginanmu waktumu sudah tidak banyak lagi naruto chan" terang sang katak sambil terengahengah "ayo mulai lagi sense".

"baik ayo mulai Naruto" printah sang katak kepada naruto .

"baik" naruto pun mulai menyatukan tangan didepan dada dan mulai berlari mengitari hutan gunung MYOBUKI,ia berusaha menyempurnakan modesagenya dia ingat perkataan sensei nya kemarin.

***FLASBACK ON***

"Naruto kamu hampir menguasai sage mode tinggal satu tahab lagi" kata fugasaku sambil tersenyum kepada murit yang da di depannya.

"benarkah sensei, wah hebat dengan ini aku yakin akan memenangkan ujian cunnin,dan langkahku menjadi hokage semakin dekat" kata naruto riang.

"Naruto ayo turun akan ku jelaskan tahab berikutnya"Fugasaku pun turun dari puncak gunung .

"baik Fugasaku sensei" narutopun mengikuti sensei kataknya itu (gunung nya sama kayak di anime).

"apa tahab selanjutnya sensei ?" tanya Naruto.

"naruto tahab selanjutnya adalah mengumpulkan energi alam sambil bergerak" kata sang katak.

"memang bisa" kata Naruto

"bisa ayo kita mulai" Fugasaku melompat pada bahu naruto dan mulai mengumpulkan energi alam tapi belum selesai dia sudah terpental karena suatu energi

"sensei" teriak Naruto

"Aku tidak apa apa" kata fugasaku"kyuby dia menolak ku"

"ada cara lain sensei untuk menyempurnakan sage mode"kata Naruto murung.

***FLASBACK Off***

Narutopun terus berlari tiba tiba dia mulai menunjukan ciriciri katak Fugasaku langsung mengambil tindakan #PLAKK narutopun tersungkur karena menerima pukulan dari sang sensei

"ayo sekali lagi " pinta naruto

**Di rumah sakit konoha**

Sinar mata hari pagi mulai masuk kekamar yang di diami oleh seorang gadis yang mulai terbangun bukan Cuma karena sinar nakal mata hari saja tapi dia juga suara berisik perawat yang sedang ngerumpi didepan kamarnya.

" kau tau katanya sibocah setan dia akan melawan ajaib dari klan hyuga" kata seorang perawat

"apa iya aku yakin dia akan kalah melawan orang dari klan hyuga itu sukuur kalo dia sampai mati" kata perawat satunya dan sukses membuat Hinata membulatkan matanya

'tidak tidak tidak Naruto tidak akan kalah dia akan menang ' batin Hinata lirih tanpa sadar airmata jatuh dari mata lavender nya

"Naruto aku yakin kau pasti tidak akan mati dan menang di final ujian cunnin" kata Hinata sambil meremas selimut yang menutupu di rinya itu sambil memandangi lagit pagi yang cerah

**Di tempat lain**

Terlihat sasuke yang terengah engah kelelahan terlihat juga tebing tebing karang yang berlubang akbat jutsu yang dilatih sasuke itu sedang kan kakasi sedang bersandar membaca buku sesat buatan Jiraiya sampai tiba tiba

" sampai kapan kau bersembunyi terus disana" ucab Kakasi pada sosok yang bersem bunya di balik batu sosok itu lalu berjalan keluar dari persembunyiannya

"aku tunggu kau sasuke uciha ibu ingini darahmu" kata sosok berambut merah itu sambil berlalu pergi

Sasuke hanya melihat sosok itu menjauh dari tempat pelatihan dan berguman" siapa sebenarnya dia"

"sudah fokus kembali kelatikan abaikan dia Sasuke"perintah kakasi

Tanpa memberikan jawaban sasuke mulai membuat jutsunya mulai terdengar bagai seribu kicauan burung dari jutsu petir di tangan sasuke dan mulai berteriak nama jutsunya CHIDORI sasukepun melancarkan jutsunya ketebing di depannya sampai meninggalkan lubang besar pada tebing di depannya.

" Sasuke ingat dan camkan di pikiranmu jutsu yang kuajarkan itu untuk melindungi rekan dan hal yang penting jadi jangan salah gunakan dan kau Cuma bisa menggunakan sebanyak dua kali saja" ujar kakasi pada sasuke.

Sementara itu sasuke sedang memikirkan sesuatu

'lihat saja Itachi aku akan membunuhmu' pikir Sasuke dan Kakasi tau hal itu dia hanya mengelengkan kepala.

**Di komplek hyuga**

Terlihat ada yang sedang berlatih jukken di dojo kelan hyuga yang besar sambil diawasi beberapa orang sesepuh klan hyuga yang terdiri dari lima laki laki dan satu perempuan sedang mengawasi sosok yang berlatih tersebut sampai salah satu buka suara

"kau menunjukan peningkatan yang pesat neji memang takdirmu di sebut jenius klan hyuga" kata sesepuh wanita.

"trimakasih himiko sama" ucab Neji sambil memberi hormat pada wanita tua itu

" sekarang kau sudah boleh istirahat Neji" kata wanita tua itu

"sekali lagi terimakasih himiko sama" Neji lalu meninggalkan dojo itu setelah neji jauh para tetua lalu mulai membicarakan sesuatu

"dia lebih pantas di banding hinata yang lemah itu" ucab salah satu tetua

"iya aku setuju padamu Jiro" ucab salah satu tetua lagi

"kita harus menyingkirkan aib klan hyuga itu " ucab himiko

"iya secepatnya kita harus menyingkirkan dia supaya tidak terlalu lama jadi aib bagi kita" ucab salah satu tetua lalu di setujui oleh tetua lainnya lalu mereka pergi meninggal kan dojo itu tanpa disadari mereka ada bayangan orang yang mendengar percakapan mereka

" tak kubiarkan kalian berbuat sesuka hati kalian sudah cukub sudah akan kupastikan kalian tidak akan membiarkan hal ini" kata sosok itu lalu dia juga pergi meninggalkan tempat itu .

MYOBUKI

"uh..hari yang melelahkan"keluh Naruto entah pada siapa

" kenapa,kau mau menyerah gaki padahal sedikit lagi" ledek Jirayadan sukses di hadiahi naruto tatapan tajam

"aku takkan menyerah" jawab sinis Naruto dan sukses mendapat kekehan dari kedua guru bocah tesebut

"ya ya aku percaya padamu" kata Jiraya

"tapi ingat Naruto waktumu tinggal kurang lebih lima hari lagi" ingat Fugasaku.

"aku tau sense" kata Naruto lalu dia memokuskan pandangannya keluar melihat bintang-bintang yang bersinar dilangit malam di gunung myoboku dan juga bulan purnama yang entah mengapa mengingatkan nya pada satu orang di konoha yang entah kenapa dia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa saat melihat dia dalam kondisi yang mengenaskan jiraya yang tau hal itu mulai menggoda naruto

"GAKI kau memikirkan dia" tanya Jiraya sambil memainkan alisnya

"jujur iya ero sennin entah mengapa saat dia kalah entah mengapa aku merasakan tusukan kecil namum sangat menyakitkan ditambah saat neji mulai bicara omong kosong"jawab Naruto dan sukses membuat jiraya bengong .

"jadi gadis hyuga berhasil mendapatkan hatimu ya" kata Jiraya sambil menyatat pada buku kecil

"apa maksutmu ero sennin" tanya Naruto jiraya langsung menepuk dahinya

'buah jatuh pasti tidak jauh dari pohonnya' rutut Jiraya di dalam hati

"hah apa kau punya orang yangkau sukai ha Naruto dan mengapa kau menyukainya dan bagaimana perasaan mu saat di dekatnya " tanya Jiraya

"ada dia Sakura kenapa aku menyukainya aku sendiri taktau dia selalu memukulku saat dia aku ajak keluar dan selalu memanggilku 'Naruto baka' dia selalu mengejar sang uciha terahir soal perasaan aku tak merasa separah Hinata" jawab Naruto yang masih menikmati bulan sedangkan Jiraya tetab menulis di note nya

"hm menarik bagaimanpendapat dan perasaan mu pada sang gadis hyuga itu"kali ini Jiraya melihat naruto sedikit salah tingkah

"soal itu dia gadis aneh dia berbeda dengan yang lain saat teman teman perempuan menjadi **fansgirl** dia tidak ikut mengejar Sasuke tetapi dia saat di dekatku sering berbicara gagab,muka memerah lebih parah lagi pingsan "jawaban Naruto dan mendapat tawa dari Jiraya

"trus peerasaan mu tentang dia" kini Jiraya mulai tambah semangat menulis

"aku..tidak bisa menjelaskannya " jawab naruto dan membuat jiraya berhenti menulis dan memandang naruto

"yah bagaimana menjelaskannya rasanya disini sangat hangat saat di dekatnya dan sakit saat dia terluka"sambil memegangi dada Jiraya mulai tersenyum

"oh ya aku sampai lupa" kali ini Fugasaku ikut mengutarakan suara

"kau belum sekalipun melihatnyakan Naruto"kata fugasaku narutopun menepuk jidatnya

"aku sampai lupa akan hal itu sial bagai mana kondisinya" kali ini Naruto mulai panik

"tenang dia baik baik saja skarang dia ada dirumahnya dia keluar dari rumah sakit baru kemarin kau mau menjenguknya gaki" kata Jiraya sambil menyeringai

"apa kau mau menemuinya" tawar Fugasaku

"apa bisa sensei" ragu Naruto Fugasaku dan Jiraya hanya menyeringai dan itu membuat Naruto merinding

"jangan meremehkan ku Naruto chan" kata Fugasaku sambil tersenyum.

**Komplek klan hyuga**

Di tengah malam disuatu kamar terlihat seorang anggota yang masih terjaga sambil melihat bulan purnama yang memancar sinar ketenangan di dalam gelab dan dinginnya malam hari di desa konohagakure no sato perkataan perawat masih jelas terngiang di dalam pikirannya

"aku yakin Naruto kun akan menang dan dia tidak akan mati" doa Hinata pada sang kami sama tak terasa air mata keluar lagi dari mata indah sang gadis indigo inikarena terlalu fokus dia tidak menyadari ada ledakan asab di balik tubuh nya dia baru menyadari saat dia mendengar suara akrab

"memang siapa yang kalah dan mati Hinata" Hinata kenal siapa pemilik suara itu yah dia adalah orang yang menyemangatinya saat ujian babak kedua diapun langsung berbalik alangkah kagetnya dia saat melihat naruto

"hey Hinata jawab pertanyaan ku jangan melamun saja apa di wajah ku ada sesuatu " naruto tak menyadari hinata sudah membeku menatab perubahan naruto sekarang Naruto sudah tumbuh sedikit diatas anak rata rata usia merek rambut jabrik agak panjang (panjang sama kayak minato saat gennin) tubuh berkembang tidak kurus kering ditambah posisi mereka di dekat jendela kamar Hinata yang cukub besar mengakibatka sinar rembulan menerpa mereka mengakibatkan wajah naruto

"kami sama apa benar ini naruto kun" tanya hinata

"memang siapa lagi Hinata"Naruto berucab menggunakan nada yang purapura ngaambek

"sekarang jawab pertanyaan ku siap-" sebelum selesai sudah di potong oleh pelukan tiba tiba dari Hinata dan juga terdengar isakan dari dada naruto

"HIK...kemana...HIK...saja kau...HIK " ucab hinata di sela tangisannya naruto pun tersenyum entah dari mana dia merasakan perasaan hangat dihatinya Naruto pun membalas pelukan dari Hinata jangan tanya kenapa dia juga tidak mengerti kenapa jiah hadeh#plak dasar pengganggu

"sudah tenang aku tidak kemana mana aku kesini untuk menjengukmu Hinata bagaimana keadaan mu" tanya Naruto

" aku sudah merasa ...HIK..leih baik"jawab Hinata dengan lancar tanpa gagab atau pingsa

"sudah jangan menangis kau tampak jelek saja" kata naruto sambil tertawa dan itu membuat wajah hinata cemberut

"sekarang sudah malam tidurlah" naruto menggendong Hinata alapengantin menuju tempat tidur nya dan meletakkan dia perlahan lalu menyelimutinya

"ya sebagai permintaan maaf aku akan ya sedikit bernyanyi" naruto mulai mempersiapkan suara dan entah dari mana alunan musik mulai terdengar di telinga hinata


	3. Chapter 3

**Cahpter 3**

**Sebelumnya di love sannin**

" Aku sudah merasa ...HIK..leih baik"jawab Hinata dengan lancar tanpa gagab atau pingsa

"Sudah jangan menangis kau tampak jelek saja" kata Naruto sambil tertawa dan itu membuat wajah Hinata cemberut

"Sekarang sudah malam tidurlah" Naruto menggendong Hinata ala pengantin menuju tempat tidur nya dan meletakkan dia perlahan lalu menyelimutinya

"ya sebagai permintaan maaf aku akan ya sedikit bernyanyi" Naruto mulai mempersiapkan suara dan entah dari mana alunan musik mulai terdengar di telinga hinata

Di iringi angin malam naruto melantunkan lagunya #tambahan lagunya yellow moon

Hinata sudah terlelab dalam tidur damai ditemani sinar bulan purnama tanpa disadari ada bayangan yang mengawasi mereka dari tadi

"aku pergi dulu hinata" narutopun pergi kembali meninggalkan kepulan asab putih

**NARUTO BUKAN PUNYA SAYA TAPI PUNYA Om MK**

**MIYOBUKI**

**N**aruto kembali ke tempat pelatihannya di gunung miyobuki dan dia di sana sudah di tunggu oleh kedua gurunya itu yang tampak senyum-senyum aneh sampai salah satu menanyainya

" Jadi apa saja yangkau lakukan dengan sang Hime Naruto?" kata Jiraiya sambil memengangi alat tulisnya dan tersenyum aneh

"Yang pasti tidak hal-hal mesum seperti kau ero sennin!" jawab Naruto sewot dan mendapat dengusan dari Jiraiya

"Sudahlah kalian Naruto kau istirahatlah besok kau mulai latihan " kata Fukasaku

"Baik,baik aku tidur saja dari pada berurusan dengan ero sennin"Naruto pun pergi ke kamar untuk tidur

"sensei pepatah buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya memang benarnya ya"kata Jiraiya

"kau benar Jiraiya"kata Fukasaku

**Komplek hyuga**

Matahari pagi bersinar dengan hangatnya menyinari konoha burung burung berkicau dengan semangatnya meramaikan pagi hari sinar matahari juga mengusik seorang gadis yang masih tertidur dengan senyum diwajahnya

"Uh..ternyata sudah pagi" perlahan lahan kesadaran mulai terkumpul dan memory semalam juga ikut terkumpul dan sukses membuat wajah memerah di pagi hari

'Kami sama apa tadi malam apa Cuma mimpi seandainya itu mimpi tolong jangan bangunkan aku 'guman Hinata mengingat perlakuan Naruto padanya membuat dia merona merah dan hannya kepiting rebus yang bisa menyainginya ,lamunanya buyar saat mendengar ketukan di pintu kamarnya

"Onee san bolehkah aku masuk" kata sang adik.

"silahkan Hanabi kau boleh masuk" Hanabi pun masuk kekamar sang kakak

"Ada apa Hanabi "kata Hinata sambil tersenyum hangat

"tidak aku kesini hanya untuk mengoberol saja apa boleh" tanyanya dan dijawab anggukan oleh sang kakak dan mereka mulai mengoberol

"Hinata-nee aku boleh bertanya" katanya ragu ragu

"mautanya apa Hanabi"kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"aku mau tanya kenapa kau tampak bahagia sekali pagi ini memang ada apa kakak" tanya Hanabi dan itu memmbuat wajah Hinata memerah lagi

"kenapa wajahmu memerah dan ayolah jawab pertanyaan ku kakak"pintanya sambil memiringkan kepala sehingga rambut cokelat panjang nya ikut miring

"baik aku akan menjawabnya"Hinata pun menceritakan semua kejadian yang terjadi semalam dengan"DIA".

"satu pertanyaan lagi kenapa kakak suka dengan Naruto kalo dia tidak salah dia biang onar di desa dan dia selalu di panggil "bocah iblis" dan sebagainya "kata Hanabi ajah Hinata tersenyum lembut

"karena aku percaya dia bukan iblis yang menyerang desa beberapa waktu lalu,dia memiliki hati yang seputih salju dan aku akan berusaha untuk menjaga itu dia melakukan keonaran untuk mendapatkan perhatian karena dia tidak seperti kita dia dari kecil sudah menjadi yatim piatu besar tanpa keluarga" kata Hinata

"bukan itu ajakan" kata Hanabi

"memang dia bagai tungku dengan api membara tapi tidak membakar di sekitarnya malah sebaliknya dia sangat hangat sehingga orang nyaman didekat nya" kata Hinata dengan lancar tanpa gagab

"aku jadi penasaran bagai mana rupanya "kata Hanabi dengan penasaran

"suatu saat kau pasti tau " kata Hinata

**3 hari kemudian konoha Arena final Chunnin**

**K**onoha sedang ramai warga konoha semua berbondong bondong untuk menyaksikan berlangsung nya final ujian chunnin mereka rela menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan hari ini juga di tunggu oleh seorang konoichi berambut indigo dan dia sekarang sedang berjalan ke arena bersama salah satu rekan satu tim yang mempunyai tato segitiga terbalik berwarna merah dan ninken nya .

"Hinata apa kau yakin kau seharusnya harus istirahat dirumahkan.?" Kata Kiba dengan nada hawatir jelas di suaranya

"Tidak apa apa kiba aku sudah membaik"jawab Hinata dengan senyum sedangkan kiba hanya bisa pasrah terhadab sikap rekan satu timnya tersebut

"terserah kau saja Hinata "kata kiba

Ternyata mereka sampai stadion sudah hampir penuh oleh penonton untung bagi Kiba dan Hinata mereka mendapat tempat duduk tempat mereka berada di bagian baris keedua dari depan bersama dengan Lee,Tenten .

"HY aku Rock Lee kau bisa panggil aku Lee dan di sampingku ini Tenten salam kenal " kata Lee dengan semangat

"hy a-ku H-Hinata hyuga dan di-sebelahku adalah Inuzuka Kiba dan rekanya Akamaru"kata Hinata dengan gugub

"jadi kau adalah saudara Neji ya tak kusangka bisa bertemu dengan mu Hinata san"kata Tenten ramah

"bisa dibilang begitu Tenten san"kata Hinata

**Lapangan pertandingan**

Di tengah lapangan sudah berdiri para gennin yang sudah siab untuk bertarung di final ujian Chunnin tahab ketiga Hokage memberi sambutan untuk memulai tahap ketiga ujian chunnin setelah Hokage memberikan sambutan wasit punmasuk pertanda ujian akan di mulai

"aku Genma wasit untuk ujian chunnin tahab ketiga menggantikan wasit Gekko Hayate pertandingan pertama adalah Hyuga Neji dan Uzumaki Naruto peserta yang bertarung tinggal di lapangan yang lain ketribun khusus."kata sang wasit peserta pun mulai naik ketempat khusus bagi para peserta tinggal Neji di tengah lapangan

"Uzumaki Naruto di mohon kehadirannya dilapangan atau kau di nyatakan gugur "kata Genma nejipun menyeringai

"sudah lah dia ditakdirkan untuk kalah nyatakan dia gugur saja"pinta neji sombong.

**Tribun penonton**

"Lee apa Naruto akan lari dari pertarungan ini" kata tenten ragu

"aku rasa itu tidak mungkin saat melihat Hinata chan kalah dia terlihat sangat marah sampai sampai Kakasi sensei tampak panik" kata Lee dan itu membuat Hinata tercengan

"ya Naruto tidak mungkin lari dari pertandingan ini aku benci mengakuinya tapi dia bukan orang pengecut"kata Kiba dan mendapat gonggongan dari Akamaru

'Naruto cepatlah datang'doa Hinata pada kami sama saat berdoa dia dan penonton lainnya di kagetkan dengan ledakan asab putih dari tengah lapangan

**Lapangan pertandingan**

Genma hanya menghela napas atas tindakan arogan sang hyuga ajaib itu

"pemenang pertandingan tahap pertama adalah hy-" kata kata genma terpotong saat tiba tiba ledakan asab putih meledak di dekatnya asab mulai menipis menampakan seluet seorang pria

'tidak mungkin dia tewas dalam serangan kyuuby tiga belas tahun yang lalu apa jangan jangan dia'pikir Genma asab sepenuh nya menampakan pria dengan rambut pirang cerah model acak acakan,dengan tiga garis seperti kumis di setiab pipi nya,mengenakan pakaian oren hitan dengan jubah berwarna merah dengan motib api hitam di punggung nya dia membawa gulungan besar

"Apa aku sudah ngugur dalam pertandingan ini" kata sosok itu sambil melihat ke tribun penonton mencari seseorang dan entah bagai mana dia langsung menemukan orang tersebut dengan mudah

"tidak kau masih bisa bertanding kau belum gugur tapi seandainya kau telat kau sudah gugur Uzumaki naruto" kata Genma pada Naruto

"syukurlah kalo begitu"Naruto pun mengalihkan pandangan nya pada lawan yang ada di depannya itu

"baiklah pertandingan pertama antara Hyuga Neji dan Uzumaki Naruto dimulai" kata Genma

**Tribun penonton**

Hinata masih tak percaya apa yang barusan terjadi kaget karena doa nya sangat cepat terkabul dan dia bertatap mata dengan Naruto dia tau apa arti tata pan itu kalo diartikan 'maaf terlambat aku akan memberi dia pelajaran' lamunan Hinata buyar saat kiba bicara

"A-apa benar itu Naruto hanya dalam waktu satu bulan dia sudah banyak berubah " kata kiba

"iya itu memang Naruto kun" kata Hinata

"dasar membuat orang khawatir saja " kata Kiba.

**Lapangan pertandingan**

Neji sudah masuk kedalam posisi bertempur jyuuken Naruto pun sama dia mulai masuk ke posisi tempurnya kedua saling pandang sampai neji berkata sombong

"menyerah saja kau sudah di takdirkan kalah disini kalo kau keras kepala nasib mu akan sama dengan Hinata "kata Neji sombong

"aku tidak akan menyerah kalo kau menungguku menyerah berarti kau menunggu untuk selama nya ayo sekarang kau maju" kata naruto

Nejipun mulai menyerang naruto sasaran utama adalah titik titik cakera pada tubuh naruto tapi naruto berhasil menghindari sebagian dari serangan Neji .

Maaf sampai sin dulu#dilempar

Jangan lupa tinggal kan jejak sehabis membaca


End file.
